Romeo and Cinderella: a Nalu story
by DevilsLittleSister112
Summary: Dragon prince Nastu and Heir to the Heartfilla throne Princess Lucy have known each other for years but have been separated by family. Until one day, Romeo finally finds his Cinderella -based of 'Romeo and Cinderella' a song by Vocaliod Hatsune Miku-


Lucy's POV:

~pant~ I gotta ~pant~ get as far ~pant pant~ as possible ~pant pant~ I'll never go back ever not in my entire life! My name is Lucy Heartfilla and I'm seventeen, my family owns a giant amount of company's and businesses so as you can imagine I very wealthy but even with all the money and the dresses and jewels all i really want is to be loved.

* * *

Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy

Take me out of here...

That's what I'm feeling like that's all I ask from you

Goodnight, dad and mom

at least you should enjoy your dreams

it's high time adults went to bed

enchanting choking caramel

I cross my naked legs shyly

How farther we'll go tonight?

Don't bite me, go easy

I don't like bitter things yet

It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating

If something is unknown,

you may well be curious about that

show me everything

Only you'll see my...

* * *

Natsu's POV:

~sniffle~ w..why am I crying, Igneel just vanish and left me to find my Cinderella, I've read the story of Romeo and Juliet and I don't want things to turn out the same why..why did he leave me. Hey there I'm Natsu Dragoneel, I'm 18 and live in magnolia, flore with my friends, my father Igneel Dragoneel is the dragon king _**-ok ok I may be wrong about natsu's age buuuuuuut many say he's 16 but that wouldn't really make sense in this story soooooo deal with it ok it won't kill you-**_which makes me the dragon prince though I hide it I've never liked being a prince one day my father disappeared and I was left on my own I found a magic guild called Fairy Tail it's amazing all friendly and kind I wish I could fall in love with someone similar.

* * *

I've been longing just like Cinderella

I'll run away with nothing but my uniform

may the magic stop the time

before the villains bother us

I want to run away just like Juliet

but don't call me with that name

yes we're to be bound

or it would be too boring

Honey, you're going to live with me?

* * *

Lucy:

Ive ran away from home to a nearby town called Mangolia it's really lively I wish to find my Rom- Oh my gosh there he is my Romeo I know this for sure, a young man he looks 18 he has flaming pink hair and really kind smile I think he's the one No I know he's the one but he's Prince Natsu of the Dragoneell family I..I can't. My family and the Dragoneels have be enemies for years but this is true love, isn't it?

* * *

I'd applied a little flashy mascara

I promise to become a good girl tomorrow

forgive me this time

the borderline of the black lace,

nobody secures it today

How far we're going beyond it?

So hard that I bit you

So hard that it hurts,

I'm in love with you

but Dad seems to hate you, though

you gave me a hand

holding a collar for me

Take me away my Romeo

so far that they rebuke us

* * *

Natsu:

T..That girl standing with her suitcase on the other side of the path I'm certain s..she's my Cinderella, but she's a Heartfilla their only daughter I remember that day our families began to hate each other, I was only 9 at the time and I'd met a girl from the Heartfilla family, L..Lucy? Yeah Lucy that's her name we used to play together in the forest until that day that dreadful day when lucy and u were playing near a river a..and she slipped in and sank down I swam and saved her from drowning but the heartfilla's accused me of trying to drown her.

* * *

The bell sounds just like Cinderella

I'll leave my GLASS Shoe

so find me soon

before my bad dream annoys me

surely she did the same thing

she lied that she dropped it accidentally

yes, I'll do the same

I want to endear myself to him

see I'm here

Would you try looking into my heart?

It's filled with desire, isn't it?

But it's not enough, stuff more into it

So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?

but that wouldn't make sense

* * *

Lucy:

something is stirring in my mind i know him. Wait! I remember when we were kids we used to be friends so did are parents until the day I almost drowned and Natsu saved my life but they mum and sad blamed Natsu, "hello there your Lucy right? Lucy Heartfilla." my daydreams were interrupted as he spoke he has such a gentle voice "Yes I'm Lucy Heartfilla! And I suppose your Natsu Dragoneel?" I asked shyly "yes that's me!" He leaned forward towards me was he gonna? oh my gosh he did his soft lips touched mine I could see him blushing I I found him at last...My Romeo!

* * *

Happiness seems to be stored in the small box

rather than the larger one

What should I do? Something should be done

or I'll let you down

but greedy dad and mom are living usual life

Yes, I'll accept my nature

"The golden axe is what I've lost"

Cinderella who had told too much lies

Is sai to have been eaten by the wolf

What should I do? Something should be done

or I'll be eaten

please save me before that

* * *

Natsu:

I couldn't keep It in any longer but I didn't mean to kiss her but she was enjoying it I was too. I done it Igneel the family trouble aside I found her my...Cinderella "we meet again at last old friend..."


End file.
